


Her First Weasley Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: newyearcntdown, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender finally felt like she belonged.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	Her First Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: welcoming.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

When Lavender attended the Burrow for her first Weasley Christmas, she hadn’t expected everyone to be so _welcoming_. 

She had thought things would be weird since her disastrous relationship with Ron a few years back. She wasn’t sure how Hermione would feel about her being there since the two of them never really got along. 

To her utter surprise, both Ron and Hermione were pleasant with her. Even Harry was, too. 

Molly Weasley had welcomed her with a tight hug and a quiet ‘thank you’ for bringing joy into his son’s life. 

Glancing at Percy, Lavender smiled. She knew he had always had a tumultuous relationship with his family, but watching him laugh and joke with his brothers warmed her heart. 

“Lavender, dear, can you help me with dessert?” Molly called from the kitchen. 

“Of course, Mrs Weasley,” she said, making her way there. Catching Percy’s smile, she beamed at him, her heart full. 

“I’m so glad you were able to join us this year,” Molly said, handing her a platter of cookies. 

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home,” Lavender said softly. Since the end of the war, her life as a werewolf had been difficult. Despite the current times, people still held prejudices. 

Molly touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. “You’ll always be welcome, dear.” 

“Thank you,” she choked up before turning to carry the cookies into the living room as she willed herself not to cry.

As Lavender looked around the Burrow, taking everything in, her gaze landed on Percy. 

_This is what it’s like to have a family,_ she thought to herself quietly, loving how it felt. She felt warm, happy, and like she finally belonged.


End file.
